


Making Victuuri

by Kousagi7Hikari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousagi7Hikari/pseuds/Kousagi7Hikari
Summary: A world where people can fuse with others they have a strong, personal connection with, be it friendship or love. Fusions are usually easy to spot, having two-colored natural hair, split-colored eyes and usually something normal people don’t have (like flecks of gold in their skin) and they can be breathtakingly beautiful.





	Making Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

> An AU made for the express purpose of using zephyrine-gale on tumblr's ungodly GORGEOUS Victuuri Fusion. I know it's really short, but I was having FEELINGS. Enjoy this little morsel.

Yuuri’s first fusion was with Phichit, back in Detroit. It was during practice, when Yuuri was having a particularly bad day, finding himself unable to nail a certain jump. Phichit had offered trying so he could show him through his own body. They had become close enough friends that it worked and Yuuri was able to do the jump after. Yuuri remembered the fusing being as easy as stepping into the onsen at home.  
Fusing with Victor was different. It was infinitely better.  
“Victor! I did great, right?”  
The next thing Yuuri knew, Victor was leaping into his arms, then holding him, then pressing their lips together, then… nothing.  
They were on their back, flat against the ice, a tingling feeling in their limbs. The stadium was silent, just for a moment, then, an explosion of sound. They sat up and looked around. They were the only one on the rink, aside from the girls picking up Yuuri’s flowers and gifts. They looked down at themselves. They were wearing skates, that made sense, but their outfit looked like something different. Dark blue pants that lead up into a bedazzled, low-cut shirt with a cropped dark blue jacket. It was like a fusion of what Victor and Yuuri had been wearing! The moment that thought entered their mind, their eyes went wide with realization. “I fused…!” They gasped in their mind. “I fused with YuuriVictor!”  
The fusion remained together at the kiss and cry and all the way back to their hotel room. Finally alone (were they really alone?) and phones off and door locked with the “Do Not Disturb” sign on, they allowed themselves to feel.  
First, there was terror, then realization, then… pure, unbridled joy. The fusion laughed, they couldn’t stop! They fell back onto one of the beds and laughed until tears streamed from their eyes. They were so happy. This was a kind of closeness that felt like coming home, not just like the comforts of it. The fusion hugged themselves for a moment. After they came down from their high, they stood to find a mirror.  
What they saw stunned them. Many fusions were beautiful, but it was said that only soulmates would be gorgeous. Some claimed soulmate fusions would be gifted with stardust on their cheeks. Well, this fusion didn’t know about stardust, but they certainly shimmered. However, it was not stardust on their cheeks, but flakes of gold. The fusion touched their cheeks in reverence, then went on to examining the rest of their appearance. Their hair was mostly black, the ends fading into a sophisticated grey. It was swept to the side, like Victors, but Yuuri’s hair caused it to turn up slightly, almost like a curl. Their eyes were sliced in half in color, half Yuuri’s homey brown, half Victor’s dazzling blue.  
The fusion looked over themselves a little more in depth. They were a touch more built than their components, but sill lithe enough to be a figure skater. They were rather tall too, with long legs and a broad chest. The fusion wanted to take off the bathrobe they had put on for further investigation, but something in them thought that maybe that was enough for tonight.  
“Well… I can’t just keep calling myself “fusion” can I?” They asked no one in particular. They glanced at their hair and eyes and golden-flecked cheeks. They placed a hand over their heart., allowing their feelings to overflow once more. They recognized two immediately, joy and love. They smiled. They knew their name. The one thing their components wanted just as much as each other, and it was perfect. It was a fusion of their names!  
“Victuuri.” They said, their smile widening into a heart.


End file.
